


[Podfic] Safe From Harm

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Odsbodkins's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805777">Safe From Harm</a></p>
<p>
  <em>After the supervillains have won, they auction off the Avengers. Even though the Winter Soldier does not have the money to bid, he knows that Captain America belongs to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please heed the warnings: this fic features graphic depictions of violence and sexual assault, a physically and sexually abusive relationship, and mentions of suicide.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Safe From Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe From Harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805777) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> I love to see Steve break. :D And Odsbodkins does it wonderfully in this story. This was a lot of fun to perform, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.
> 
> Song credit: You Are My Sunshine by Bryan Ferry (thanks to thingswithwings for the suggestion!)  
> Cover by me.

Length: 1:41:34

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ssgg7odsldydi7d/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Safe_From_Harm.mp3) (93.1) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4msv6jt4wnstjgq/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Safe_From_Harm.m4b) (36.6)

 


End file.
